


Naps - Korrasami One Shot

by patheticlesbian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adorable, Asami - Freeform, Avatar, Best Friends, Couch, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Jordan Ships It, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Snuggling, Sweet, Talking, couch cuddling, korra - Freeform, korra/asami - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, romantic, sleeping, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticlesbian/pseuds/patheticlesbian
Summary: Korra remains torn up after the war with Kuvira. Even months later, she experiences the aftermath and relates it to her painful ending with Zaheer. Asami is there to comfort her as a best friend, and as the woman she loves. Friends -> Lovers; they discover their mutual feelings.Couch cuddling because why tf not?





	Naps - Korrasami One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I worked on this for so long. Please comment with some prompts for me to work on! Accepting any and all requests at the moment. I hope you all enjoy! It's my first time writing a one-shot so we'll see how this goes :) I know there's quite a bit that could be fixed; I haven't gone through and edited anything.
> 
> Constructive criticism always appreciated!!

“Korra? What are you doing here?” Asami raises both eyebrows, a look both arousing and humorous, as she pretends not to know why Korra has shown up at Future Industries. 

“I just wanted to say hi!” Korra attempts to put an optimistic grin on her face, miserably failing and all at once knowing that she wasn’t fooling anyone - not herself, and most definitely not Asami Sato. 

“I don’t know, ‘Sami, it’s just been a long day…” Korra gives in without any semblance of resistance and sighs. Shoulders slump with the weight of the world upon them - the weight that comes with being the Avatar. “I really did come to say hi. But mostly to see you.” A slight shrug is accompanied by a light blush and sheepish smile.

“I’m always happy to see you, Korra. You know I’m here for you. After all, you  _ are  _ my best friend.” Asami smoothly pulls off the friendship hint. Too smoothly. Once again, Korra is oblivious and despite her inner turmoil over the title, she remains quiet and accepting of the place they find themselves. After all, if Asami felt the same way that Korra did, then she would’ve said something by now. It didn’t matter that Korra had kept quiet on the matter as well.

“I know you’re super busy; you are running a corporation, after all. I just needed an escape. I was in a meeting with Zhu Li, Lin, and Tenzin and I just lost all of my patience. I stormed out without a word. It’s all just too much, really, after everything.” Korra slumps even further, seemingly sinking into the earth beneath her, as her mind wanders to the events of Kuvira’s takeover and defeat over seven months ago.

Her loss affected her more than she let on. A brazen confidence and somewhat arrogance was replaced by apprehensive quiet. Korra had become a different person. Well, not so much different, as layered. Personalities and fears fought for dominance in the neverending battle of the Avatar’s consciousness, leaving her identities as Korra the Fire Ferret, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, Asami’s best friend, Mako’s ex-girlfriend, Korra the Avatar in limbo. Every aspect of her personality had been tested and forged Korra into a version of herself where she was constantly fighting for one being rather than accepting herself as a whole. Korra had not entered the Spirit World in many long months.

Throughout this whole thought process, Asami remained silent, but worried. As Korra sat in silence for a long period of time, she decided it would be best to move from the hall to her office. At least Korra could sit there and rest. She gently grabbed the Avatar’s sinewy bicep, momentarily admiring the strength - physical and otherwise - and led her inside, shutting the door on the way, and leading her to the couch. Asami tried to get her to sit down, struggling as Korra was so deep in thought that she was barely there, but she was just present enough to pull Asami down to sit next to her.

Finally breaking from her silence, with Asami having waited patiently, Korra looks up and quietly admits, “I haven’t slept in weeks. I mean, I have slept, of course, I mean it would be impossible for me not to, but I haven’t… Slept.” 

Asami noted that obviously this was Korra finally opening up to her after all this horrible unsureness and hesitation and insecurity, and made sure that she schooled her expression to the best of her ability to hide the deep worry and empathy she felt for the young woman beside her. And love. That, her love, was the most important thing to hide. Korra wasn’t in the frame of mind to lose access to her best friend - the person she could always rely on to be there and to help her.

“When you say sleep, do you mean you’ve been restless? Or has something… Kept you from sleeping?” Asami tiptoes around asking if Korra’s been terrorized by nightmares once again. She remembers all too well the events following Zaheer tearing down everything Korra was. Kuvira had brought back far too much of that back into Korra’s memory. 

Deep in thought once again, Korra sits, hunched over, her entire essence sagging, and that familiar ever-present tug at her brow as she scowls appears once again. Muttering, Korra says something unintelligible, and Asami remains quiet, but places a soft yet firm hand on Korra’s tan, sturdy shoulder. 

A switch seems to have been flicked in that moment, and suddenly Korra turns to Asami, and tears begin to rain from her gorgeous ice-blue eyes. Shoulders remain slumped, but begin to shake, and Korra’s hand reaches up to her mouth to stop her sobs. A momentarily frozen Asami returns to herself and immediately takes Korra, her best friend - her love, into her arms and rests Korra’s head upon her chest, breathing deeply and carefully so as not to frighten away the excruciatingly broken young woman. They remain this way, Asami holding the fragile Avatar in her pale arms, cradling Korra’s head to her chest, as the weeping turns to quiet breaths and occasional heaves. A silent slumber falls upon the Avatar, and Asami pulls her closer. 

It is like this - Korra’s head upon Asami’s chest, Asami’s arms around her waist and upper back, Korra’s legs curled partially upon Asami’s lap - that Jordan finds them. Asami’s assistant slowly backs away from the office, smiling knowingly and lightly blushing having walked in on a sweet and personal moment.

Just an hour later, as night approaches, Asami wakes up to Korra watching her face. Both women realize their position, and do nothing to correct it. Asami is the first to break the gentle silence, still immensely worried about Korra.

“You have a lot going on. There are thousands of things you have to do as the Avatar. But there is no way that you can… successfully… do that without first, um, making sure that you are, ah, in the right frame of mind?” Once again, she attempts to avoid implying that Korra may have anything wrong with her. Even though she evidently does. Though Asami doesn’t see it, Korra is well aware of the problems she’s having. She’s changed in ways no one could ever anticipate. A newly formed maturity and caution has replaced her initial hotheaded immaturity and recklessness. She knows she has to fix what’s going on before she can be any use in her currently unwanted role of Avatar. 

“I know what I have to do. I need to focus on myself and my recovery. I won’t be any use until I’m healthy.” Korra finally seems confident in something. Dark circles remain around her eyes, but the slump is gone from her shoulders. Muscles remain relaxed and features stay firm but calm, as she sinks further into Asami’s embrace. Asami must feel the same way Korra does. Friends don’t just hold one another like this, right?

“I agree. I just… Korra, I worry about you, to be perfectly honest.” Asami’s brows furrow and cause wrinkles in her forehead, causing Korra to burst out laughing and rest her head against Asami’s shoulder. Asami, of course, is flabbergasted by this reaction and sits there, unconsciously holding Korra tighter, but also offended that Korra finds her care to be amusing.

“I’m glad you find it funny that I care about you, you hog monkey!” Asami jokes, smirking but also worried that Korra genuinely hasn’t noticed the emotion behind her words.

“No, no! I find it endearing, ‘Sami. Really. I just randomly thought something.” Korra’s bright eyes twinkle, so differently from the way they had shone when they were brimming with those crystal-clear tears.

“Well? Spit it out, Korra.” Asami puffs air from between her lips, somewhat pouting, but still clutching onto Korra, unwilling to let go. And that’s what Korra comments on.

“I just think it’s funny that we’re here holding onto one another for dear life and still pretending that we’re just friends.” Korra says, completely blindsiding Asami, leaving the cool and collected business-woman awkwardly blubbering as she let go of Korra and gestured her hands in every direction. After a solid minute of Korra bemusedly gazing at Asami, Korra takes action. Reaching forward, she takes Asami’s hands in hers, and looks into those enrapturing bright green orbs. Asami stares back, letting out a heavy breath, and Korra fervently breathes out, “I want to kiss you.” Without hesitation, Asami leans forward, Korra still situated halfway upon her lap, and pushes forward slightly, turning to the right, and leaving Korra lying on the couch beneath her, gazing up with love-filled crystals. Asami leans down and captures Korra’s lips with her own, lightly flicking the bottom lip with her tongue before gently biting onto it and pulling.

Just as it starts, it ends. The door to Asami’s office opens once again, with Jordan bursting in to alert her of a sudden problem in the R&D Department of Future Industries. The two young women jump apart to opposite ends of the couch, leading Jordan to burst out in giggles. The compromising position they’re found in doesn’t exactly help with Jordan’s teasing of Asami regarding Korra. With a swift apology and a promise to continue what they started, Asami leaves Korra happier than she’s found herself since before Kuvira’s defeat. Korra still had a long way to go with her current recovery, but as long as Asami remained beside her, she knew she would be able to make it through anything.

Sometimes naps are all it takes to momentarily right what’s wrong in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously: Any feedback appreciated!
> 
> PLEASE - Comment with future prompts!


End file.
